blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ottsel (5e Race)
This is a Re-make of a Home-brewed 5e race. The original can be found here. I decided to remake this race because a few of the features and traits were redundant or broken. If you have any problems with this, Take it up with the Pumpo man, we can sort something out. Ottsel "JAK, I THINK THESE TROPHIES ARE STILL WALKIN'!." -An Ottsel named daxter, with his companion, after being attacked by mimics. Physical Description Ottsels are small, slender animals, with large tails and four limbs which they use for walking in both bipedal and quadrupedal modes. They have orange fur with yellow underbellies, and typically have some type of striping pattern on their forelimbs. They commonly have large eyes, a small stubby nose, and a large mouth. Most common Ottsels have a weight range of 20–25 kg, and reached between 2'6" and 3'2" in height. Smaller and larger Ottsels have been known to exist but are much less common. History Ottsels started out like any other race at the beginning of time, but most of today's ottsels are transformed from other races due to exposure of unstable materials. True ottsels are very reluctant to reveal their beginnings, and transformed ottsels don't know a thing about ottsel history. Society Nothing much is known about the original Ottsel society beyond that they were extremely technologically advanced. Most Ottsels born by transformation from another species have been observed on numerous occasions to be indistinguishable from their pre-transformation selves. Ottsel Names True Ottsels are extremely reluctant to reveal their names and as such are usually referred to by class, physical appearance or personality. Most transformed Ottsels keep their pre-Ottsel names. True Male: Leader, Surfer. Transformed Male: Daxter, Brut. True Female: Chef, Sassy Transformed Female: Tess, Maya. Ottsel Traits A short race known for their bright fur and loud mouth. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity or Charisma increases by 2. Age. Transformed Ottsels live for about as much as humans, but true ottsels live for thousands of years. Alignment. Most true Ottsels are neutral good but if corrupted by necrotic energies they become lawful evil. Transformed Ottsels keep their previous alignment. Size. Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Climbing and swim speed are equal to base walking speed. As a bonus action, Ottsels may drop what they have in their hands and begin to utilize quadrupedal movement, gaining +10 walking speed. Another bonus action will be needed to become bipedal again. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only in shades of gray. Right Behind You. Some Ottsels have been known to ride on their compatriots, usually on their backs or shoulders and give assistance where needed. Ottsels can only ride on creatures of medium or larger size. When riding on their ally, The ridden may throw the Ottsel as an action. Mounting the companion is an action and dismounting is a bonus action. Languages. Common or previously known languages Ottsel Sub-races True Ottsel True Ottsels are very intelligent beings, being able to make large and complex machines. Ability score increase. '''Your intelligence increases by one. '''Precursor legacy. You have proficiency with tinker's tools. Transformed Ottsel Transformed ottsels are less intelligent, and are transformed from another race. '''Old roots. '''You know one trait from your old race if it makes sense that you are capable to learn it. GM decides if this is okay.